nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Ein Rekrut und die Welt die er nicht versteht.
5. September Stöhnend fuhr James aus dem Schlaf auf. "Was ein bescheuerter Traum." Und dennoch. Er konnte nicht umhin sich frei zu machen und im Schein des Lagerfeuers zu untersuchen. Die roten Sporen haben ihm gut zugesetzt und nach allem was er bei der Maus in Sturmschild gesehen hat is es besser sich einmal mehr abzutasten als zu wenig. Jeder Pickel und jedes kleine Furunkel wurde abgetastet und betrachtet ob es den Schein von Grün hat. Nachdenklich zog er sich wieder an nachdem er nichts gefunden hat. "Wie um alles in der Welt bin ich nur darauf gekommen hier mit zureisen? Achja...der Schwarzbärtige Mann bat mich darum. Na sei es drum er wird was erleben." Nachdem er wieder angezogen war begab er sich zur Kante der Grünen Zitadelle um in das dämmrige Tal zu schauen. Diese Hydras schienen nie zu schlafen oder sie liefen und suchten Futter während immer ein Kopf dieser Biester sich im Schlaf befand. Ein Exemplar erregte James besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Mindestens doppelt so gross wie die anderen schien es das Männchen der Herde zu sein die sich hier befand. "Wenn wir dem Vieh zu nahe kommen sind wir Pudding. Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind. Wo ist eigentlich was zum essen ich bin furchtbar hungrig." Er holte sich etwas von dem Gulasch den seine Kameradin noch fertig gemacht hatte und setzte sich abermals an die Kante. Seine Wache würde noch eine weile gehen aber mit Sicherheit nicht hungrig. Als er sich so umschaute viel ihm auf das er noch kein Lila gesehen hatte, Nur rot in form von Pilzen und ihrer Sporen und naja auch ein paar rote Rüstungen. Aber gerade von ihnen hörte man ab und zu das dieses Welt Lila sei aber bisher? Nichts ausser die Reise durch den Nether hier her. Das war Lila, lilaner als gut für die meisten war. James schaute weiter in das Tal und löffelte seinen Gulasch ohne die Augen von dem Anblick losreißen zu können. "Ich hol mir noch was. Wer weiß wann es das nächste mal was gibt." So sprang er wieder auf und füllte seinen Teller nach um sich dann ein anderes Plätzchen zu suchen. Er aß in ruhe auf und stellte das Geschirr neben sich eh er die Beine lang machte und gemütlich seinen Bauchstreichelnd einschlief und von Grollhuf am Spieß träumte. 6. September Er schlug die Augen auf und blieb liegen. Eine kurze Überlegung wo er war und dann prasselte die Erinnerung auf ihn ein. Eine Zeltbahn über ihm gab ihm die Gewissheit das sie echt waren. Dann horchte er in sich hinein. Hunger auf Pilze? Kopfschmerz? Irgendwelche Gedanken die ihm sagten was er zu tun hatte? Schwindelgefühl? - Nein nichts von alledem nur dieses Gefühl von Plüsch auf der Zunge wollte nicht verschwinden. Langsam drehte er sich auf die Seite und prompt setzte ein Hustenanfall ein der das Gefühl auf der Zunge nicht besser machte eher schlimmer und der Schwindel meinte auch wieder mal vorbei zu schauen. Er wartete bis der Husten vorbei war und wieder frei atmen konnte bevor er sich von der Pritsche erhob. Ein kurzes Festhalten an der Zeltstange ließ auch wieder eine gewisse Orientierung zu und wieder etwas später war auch das Schwindelgefühl wieder verschwunden. Seufzend entledigte er sich seiner Unterwäsche um sich zu waschen an der kleinen Schüssel die man ihm gestern noch ins Zelt stellte. Eiskalt war das Wasser und es tat gut auf der Haut. Dreck wurde entfernt den er gestern nicht erwischt hatte und irgendwie hoffte er wohl auch die Schuld die er gestern auf sich geladen hat abzuwaschen. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich als er an den Blick von Edward von Hohenklinge dachte. Bodkin meinte er war ein großer Kämpfer und das er Sturmwinder Truppen hier her führte sprach eigentlich auch dafür das er verstand das es nötig war was gestern passierte. Dennoch Ein mürrischer anklagender Blick der einem ins Mark fuhr und nicht wieder los lies. Nebenher wurde schon mal der Körper inspiziert auf ungewöhnliche Veränderungen auf der Haut oder kurz darunter. Nichts bis auf ein paar Schrammen und Flecke die eher blau als rot oder grün waren und sehr wahrscheinlich von den gestrigen Kämpfen herrührten. "James Paul, du bist aber auch ein verdammter Pechvogel. Grad der fünfte Tag und du hast ne Festung ausgelöscht besetzt mit Zivilisten und dir den Zorn eines Quasigeistes zugezogen dann noch der verdacht auf so nen Parasitendreck und das ganze findet auch noch mitten in der Wildnis statt auf dem Weg zu einer Allianzfestung von der man nicht mal weiß ob es diese überhaupt noch gibt." Leise klopfte es an eine Zeltstange und Zoe kam vorbei um ihn bei der Begutachtung der nicht einsehbaren Stellen zu helfen. Die Unterhaltung die nebenher ablief nahm ihm etwas von den trüben Gedanken und James verließ das Zelt schließlich mit einem gesunden Appetit und stürzte sich in das Lagerleben. 8. September Licht. Was war Licht? Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur dass das was ich erlebte nicht das war was mir beschrieben wurde was Licht so tut. Mir ist klar das ich es nicht verstehen kann was die Leute meinen die sich Geschwister im Geiste nennen und doch selbst irgendwie alle eine andere Ansicht haben wie Ereignisse zu deuten sind oder was Lichtgefällig ist oder nicht. Herr Bodkin, einer ihrer Führungsoffiziere sprach selbst von Vergeltung gegenüber den Orks und dass das Licht auch Vergelter sei. Da stellte sich mir obendrein noch die Frage ob dann der Angriff der Orks nicht auch eine Form von Lichtgewollt sei und das ja dann die Vergeltung auch wenn es eine gerechte ist ja gegen das Licht wäre. Das alles vertwirrt mich sehr. Auf einer Seite spricht man von Fügung . Sollte man dann diesen Angriff der auf Azeroth statt fand nicht ebenso als Hinweis des Lichtes sehen? Ähnlich Wie ein Herzinfarkt den ein fetter Mann trifft und er sich klar werden muss das er gesünder leben sollte oder der Nächste ist der Todesbringende? Oder gibt es am Ende einen Gegenpart zum Licht? Einen der die Orcs lenkt? Ich weiß es nicht und die Geschwister wie gesagt ja auch nicht, so hitzig wie die Diskussion lief. Aber mir soll es erstmal egal sein, ich sehe was kommt und hole mir erstmal ein Würstchen oder ein Packet mal sehen. 9. September Der gestrige Tag war unglaublich. So unglaublich das ich eigentlich nur das niederschreiben möchte was ich von diesem Tag verstanden hab. Wenn ich von vorn anfangen soll dann kann ich es kurz in Stichpunkten zusammenfassen. -Würstchen, sehr lecker -Fußmarsch Teil eins, toll -Fußmarsch Teil zwei, beschissen bis glibbrig gepaart mit Bombenstimmung. -Erscheinung eines Soldaten, verschleiert, grünliches Licht, schrecklich furchtbar anzusehen was mit Sir Edward geschah -Nachhut unterstützt im Dorf, dynamischer Kampf zu unseren Gunsten. Sehr toll gelungen. -Abendessen, Fischig und erfüllend. Ein gelungener Ausklang des Tages. Insgesamt war es wohl ein erfolgreicher Tag mit Hindernissen und ich werde die Sachen die mir zu Hoch waren sicher irgendwann verstehen und verarbeiten können. 10. September Ein Eid. Schwierige Sache da man nie genau weiß ob man nicht doch irgendwann in einen Konflikt geraten könnte. Schließlich kann man in einer haben Stunde nicht alles überdenken. Aber sei es drumm. Der Korporal machte mir klar das es in Ordnung sei wenn man einen Eid schwört der nicht den Eid des Königs berührt. Wenn doch nehm ich an das der Eid auf den König um einiges höher zu werten ist als so einer der mitten im Einsatz in irgendeinem Dorf gesprochen wird. Was mich gestern recht nachdenklich machte war der Schwur den die Schwester des verstorbenen Edward von Hohenklinge sprach. Ich hab ja unweigerlich einige Gespräche zum Thema Licht nun hinter mich gebracht. Deshalb viel mir die Inbrunst auf die sie an den Tag legte als sie mehr oder weniger Rache für ihren Bruder schwor. Natürlich kann ich es nachvollziehen aber gerade ihr Orden ist wohl bekannt dafür das die Bande des Blutes nicht so hoch zählen wie ihr gemeinsamer Glaube an das Licht. Und wenn das so ist warum dann dieser Schwur auf ihren leiblichen Bruder und nicht für die Brüder die im Namen des Lichtes gefallen sind bisher? Ist es am Ende doch nicht so wie es gesagt wird? Oder steht sie ihrem Bruder doch näher als ihren Glaubensbrüdern? Oder ist ein Anführer der Allianztruppen mehr Wert als ein gemeiner Soldat? Ich werde sicher noch das eine oder andere Gespräch führen müssen um das eventuell zu verstehen. So richtig traue ich mich nicht dieses Thema anzusprechen. Am Ende werde ich wieder von allen Missioniert und die die es nicht versuchen schauen mich an wie einen Aussätzigen. Das der Schmerz da ist das glaub ich allemal und es ist mehr als nachvollziehbar. Aber wie dem auch sei ich werde mir nun was zu essen besorgen, ich hoffe die anderen haben mir etwas über gelassen. 11. September Den Verband um den Oberschenkel erneuernd unterhielt sich James mit einem der Kameraden die den Kreuzzug begleiten. "Ich sag es dir diese Maschiene war so groß das sie nicht durchs Sturmwinder Tor gepasst hätte." "Was du wieder erzählst, das war eine der kleineren die du da hattest." "Kann ja sein aber verdammt schnell war sie. Und ihr Greifer hat mich am Oberschenkel erwischt. Aber ich bin dann auf sie drauf und hab ihr alle möglichen Schläuche abgerissen. Dann is sie einfach umgefallen." "Schon klar. Ich hab genau gesehen das du durch die Verletzung gestürzt bis. Nebenbei hat dir dass das Leben gerettet sonst hätte die Detonation dich erwischt die das Ding zerissen hat. " "Aber du musst zugeben das ich schnell in Deckung gegangen bin." "Ja fast schon Fahnenflüchtig schnell." Lachend verließ der Kamerad das Zelt und James sah sich murrend um. "Als ob er mich beobachtet hat die ganze Zeit, unmöglich." James griff zu einem der großen Kochklöße und verlies humpelnd das Zelt um seinen Wachplatz ein zu nehmen. Die Gefahr dass das Dorf angegriffen wird ist mehr als akut eingestuft worden 12. September Eine Kaserne. Ein vollgeschwitztes Bett und klare Ansagen den ganzen Tag. Das war etwas was James verstand. Kein Nachdenken über irgendwelche Auslegungen von irgendwelchen Taten, Ursachen oder Naturereignissen. Auch die tägliche Arbeit die anfiel war klar strukturiert und erinnerte ihn sehr an sein Leben vor dem Wachregiment. Ansonsten untersuchte er sich regelmäßig auf irgendwelche Erscheinungen auf seiner Haut und er horchte auch sehr genau in sich hinein ob sich was änderte. Aber die bedenken der letzten Tage schienen unbegründet und auch Hana sah zufrieden aus was das Thema anging. Ein Problem was er noch für die nächsten Wochen sah war die Tatsache seines Nahrungsverbrauches. Er ging schon dazu über sich nebenbei selbst zu versorgen um die schmalen Nahrungsvorräte der Truppe nicht zu schmälern. Was bisher gut funktionierte war hier in der Lichtwacht nun ein Problem wenn man daran dachte das die Lebewesen hier zum Teil Felverseucht sind. Aber noch hatte er getrockneten Fisch und zwei Krebse in seinem Reiseproviant und alles andere wird sich finden. Also ging er nun seinem Tagewerk nach und würde sehen ob er in der Küche der Lichtwacht helfen könnte. 15. September Ein Rekrut beschäftigt mit Aufräumarbeiten und dank der eintönigen körperlichen Arbeit mit genügend Platz im Kopf um Gedanken nach zu hängen. Was für ein Tag. Eine Keule schien scheinbar die Ereignisse überstürzen zu lassen. Erst ein gut gemeinte Ermahnung des Korporals wegen der Nahrungsaufnahme. Das kann ich ja noch irgendwo nachvollziehen. Aber wie soll ich Nüsse und Trockenobst essen wenn es niemand sehen soll. Und vor allem wenn ich an mir heruntersehe, sehe ich 1,80 Meter puren Hunger. Nicht mal 65 Kilo hab ich laut Waage und ich darf nicht essen wenn mir der Magen knurrt. Und nein das reicht natürlich nicht. Noch während der Rede des Kriegsmeisters schlugen Artilleriegranaten der Orcs in der Lichtwacht ein. Schnell war klar woher und das es sich um drei riesige Schlachtschiffe handelten die mit sehr guten Daten auf die Festung feuerten. Fast ebenso schnell wurden zwei Trupps gebildet die sich um zwei Schiffe kümmern sollten. Mein Trupp sollte ihr Ziel zerstören und der andere Trupp war zum Entern eingesetzt. Gelungen ist uns beides. Auch wenn es Anstrengungen kostete und ich das erste mal bewusst frisches Orclut an meinen Klingen wahrnahm. Ich sag es nicht gern aber es ist wie ein Rausch. Ich hab keine Ahnung ob einen Krieger oder Soldaten so etwas ausmacht aber die Gedanken waren klar und deutlich. Keine Nervosität war zu spüren und auch keine Angst. Und jeder kleine Sieg gegen einen Orc war ein Schub, das Herz schlug schneller und die Aufmerksamkeit steigerte sich. Fast möchte ich es ein Hochgefühl nennen. Und als wir am Hafen auf die anderen warteten brach innerlicher Jubel aus als das zweite und schließlich das dritte Schiff zerstört wurde. Es war ein großer und überraschender Sieg. Sicher barg dieser Sieg für die Orcs mehr Überraschung als ihr Angriff für uns. Und als wir dann wieder zurückwaren. Tja da war mein grösstes Problem der erhaltene Beutel mit Trockenfrüchten. Nur das sie nicht mehr trocken waren und durch das Meerwasser ungenießbar. Und somit war dies der erste Abend an dem ich wirklich hungrig zu Bett gegangen bin und irgendwie drehten meine Träume sich um Braten, Spanferkel und Rylaks die in einen riesigen Ofen flogen und hinten sehr Knusprig wieder heraus kamen und auf einem sehr, sehr grossen Teller landeten. 17. September Da waren unsere Späher aber sehr nachlässig das sie den Geisterorc so ignoriert haben. Zumindest aus meiner Sicht war klar das er uns etwas sagen wollte und nur meine Verantwortung dem Packpferd gegenüber hinderte mich daran ihm direkt zu folgen. Statt dessen machte Ich Meldung und von da an dauerte es auch nicht mehr lang bis uns eine Horde Orcs mehr oder weniger überraschte. Nun ist die Frage. Wollte der Geisterorc uns warnen? Wenn ja, warum? Wenn er uns mit dieser Taktik in die Falle locken wollte? Wenn ja, warum? Auf jedenfall gab es ein riesiges Gemetzel und irgendwie war ich dann bewusstlos als der Gronn mit seinen Füßen begann mich umher zu stoßen. Das ganze hat mich auf die Idee gebracht ein Spiel zu Erfinden. Ich werd es wohl Fußrekrut nennen. Aber egal. Mittendrin bekam ich einen Tritt von dem Reiter des Gronns der mir sowas von in die Kronjuwelen ging das mir die Sinne schwanden. Als ich wieder wach wurde konnte ich mich aufrappeln und die Ladung des Gronns zum Teil auf das wieder eingefange Packpferd packen. Es muss absolut bescheuert ausgesehen haben wie ich das Pferd zu Fuß zurück brachte. Ich sah dann schnellstmöglichst zu ins Bett zu kommen was dann auch gelang. Merkwürdig war das ich wiedermal einen Traum hatte der meinen Pilztraum ablöste. Ich sah einen Mann den ich nie zuvor gesehen hab und er sprach von einer Bedrohung die Azeroth wiedermal heimsucht. Ich werde mit den Kameraden darüber reden müssen. Wenn die mir das überhaupt glauben. Aber nun wird es Zeit in die Kantine zu gehen und meine tägliche Ration Fleisch ab zu holen. 19. September Die letzten beiden Tage waren einfach nur..eigenartig. Der Angriff auf die Schiffe der Horde und die Ankunft eines KHK Schiffes. Der Tod des Festungskommandanten. Trotz unseres Sieges an der Bucht scheint der Tod des Kameraden den größten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben bei den Leuten. Sicher kann ich ihre Trauer verstehen aber im Endeffekt war auch er nur ein Soldat. Ein Stolperstein für die Orcs und eine Prüfung für die Kameraden. Und es war korrekt weiter zu feuern. Das Leben eines Einzelnen gegen das Leben einer ganzen Festung. Selbst wenn man die betreffende Person kennt sollte die Entscheidung nicht all zu schwer fallen. Und allein die Tatsache das er hier war sagt mehr als eindeutig das er die Risiken kannte. Aber ja, jedes verlorene Leben ist ein Verlust. Nun muss ich mich aber rann halten sonst bekomme ich kein Frühstück mehr ab. Die Kameraden können ganz schön zuschlagen was den Proviant angeht. 21. September Aufgebrochen eine Leiche zu suchen fanden wir etwas ganz anderes. In einer Höhle nah am Ufer stießen wir auf den wohl übel riechenden Orc den es scheinbar gibt. Ich hab schon überlegt ob er einem Attentat seiner Mitorcs zum Opfer gefallen ist und es irgendwie überlebt hat. Bei dem Gestank den er verströmt ist das nicht mal so unwahrscheinlich. Mit Hilfe der Gefreiten Falsworth und von Eleonora Reinfeld brachten wir den Orc zur Lichtwacht um ihn wieder in gang zu bringen und eventuell auch zum reden. Ich bin mir Sicher das wir wertvolle Informationen bekommen können von diesem Individuum. Aber was rede ich. Erstmal muss er es überleben und dann sehen wir weiter. Die Eigentliche Aktion, weswegen wir am Ufer waren, ist wohl auch gelungen. Man hat den ehemaligen Kommandanten gefunden und im Rathaus untergebracht. Bin gespannt wann die Lichtler ihre Messe halten wollen die bestimmt kommt. Nach allem was ich gehört hab ist es ein großer Mann gewesen und so wird sicher auch die Gedenkmesse ausfallen. Groß. Bin ja fast neidisch da ich vermutlich nur nen feuchtes Loch irgendwo in einem Wald bekomme oder im Magen eines abartig hässlichen Ogers ende. Aber es sei ihm vergönnt un dich bin sicher ich mach ihm richtig Magenschmerzen so als letzte Rache auf Azeroth. Aber nun muss ich los die Küchenglocke hat geschellt. Da hab ich immer wenig Zeit. 22. September Da sitzt man in gemütlicher Runde. Denkt nichts böses und diskutiert etwas mit Kameraden und solche die es sein wollen. Da wackelt der Boden als Lichtwacht auf einem gigantischen Wackelpudding erbaut und es taucht so eine bemannte Bohrmaschiene auf mit Orks darin. Sie brüllten rum das sich offensichtlich jemand verfahren hätte von denen. Witziger Gedanke wenn sie dem Hafen nen Abfluss verpasst hätten. Aber na ja haben sie ja nun nicht. Jedenfalls waren sie nicht sonderlich intelligent was man auch an ihrer Kampfführung merkte. Sie sind sehr auf Gewalt statt auf Taktik ausgelegt. Um so verwunderlicher das sie solche Maschinen wie wir sie in letzter Zeit kennen lernten überhaupt entwickeln oder weiterentwickeln konnten. Am ende haben wir sie besiegt und als dank bekam ich noch ne blutige Umarmung von einem dieser Stinkbatzen. Aber nun genug im gestern geschwelgt. Ich muss unbedingt was essen bevor die die Kantine noch einebnen. 25. September Ständig spülte er die Arme und kontrollierte auch des Nachts ob seine Hände und Arme noch so waren wie sie sein sollten. Das Gefühl dass das Fleisch ihm von den Knochen fiel war noch immer so präsent das er unvermittelt begann zu zittern als er auch nur an gestern dachte. Auch der Schmerz war mehr als lebendig in seinem Geist. Auch wenn er ihn nicht mehr fühlte so erinnerte er sich sehr genau daran. Auch das er schon mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte als die Eredar ihn zu Fall brachte. Und er würde sich noch sehr bei seiner Retterin bedanken müssen. Als er so vor sich hin brütete betrat ein Kamerad den Saal und sah nach ihm. "Na Paul? Wie geht es dir? Du warst den ganzen Tag nicht draussen." "Ja ich weiß. Es ist besser wenn ich vorerst im Bett bleibe. Zumindest solange ich es kann." "Warum? Ist es so schlimm, hast du Schmerzen?" "Ne aber aber ich kann mich zu genau an sie erinnern. Mehr als mir lieb ist und das macht mich wirklich fertig. Und überhaupt...aber egal." "Das ist nicht egal. Erzähl doch mal was dein Problem ist." James sah etwas unschlüssig hin und her und rang mit sich eh er ansetzte. "Dieser Kreuzzug. Also das alles hier macht mich kaputt. Erst diese Sache mit dem Pilz. Ich hatte echt Schiss das ich so enden würde wie diese mistige kleine Maus in Sturmschild. Ich hab sogar davon geträumt und das ging soweit das mich diese Sache bis nach Auchindoun verfolgte. Keine Ahnung ob es ne Vision der Zukunft oder nur ne Warnung war. Dann dieser Traum mit dem Mann in der Rüstung. ...wie hieß er? Lichtbringer..Lichtbringer genau. Also diese Warnung von dem die macht einen doch auch fertig und nicht nur mich. Dann musste ich auch noch in Gul`Var den Befehl geben möglicherweise Frauen und Kinder in die Luft zu jagen. Klar hab ich im Endeffekt keine auf dem Gewissen aber es hätte es sein können. Und gestern diese verdammten Schmerzen und nun hab ich ne scheiß Angst das diese ganze Auchindounvision wahr werden könnte. Ich hier nicht mehr weg komme....." Der Kamerad tätschelte James Arm und legte ihm dann einen Braten auf das Bett. "Ich kann mir denken was du fühlst. Aber geh damit am besten zu einem der Priester oder Paladine. Sie können dir sicher helfen." James sah auf den Braten und schob ihn weg. "Keinen Hunger danke. Und ja du hast Recht ich geh mal einen Suchen. Sind ja genug hier." James schob sich aus dem Bett und verließ unter staunenden Blick des Kameraden den Schlafsaal. Diese sah auf den Braten und steckte ihn wieder weg. "Nun glaub ich das er was hat. Wenn der keinen Hunger hat geht doch die Welt unter." 26. September Wieder waren sie da. Grüne Augen die ihn aus der Dunkelheit anstarrten und schließlich die Gestalt die sich aus der Dunkelheit schälte. Ein Ebenbild James und doch anders. Eine hässliche Schönheit ging von ihr aus und mit jedem Traum wurde es erträglicher irgendwie die Gestalt zu betrachten. Und wieder zischelte sie durch die spitzen Zähne. "Sei mein!" Und genauso wie in den Träumen zuvor erschauerte James bei der Stimme und wand sich in unwohl sein bei der Berührung an der Kehle. Und wie schon so oft in dieser Nacht erwachte er wieder schweißgebadet und tastete panisch seine Arme ab eh er wieder auf das Kissen zurück fiel. "Ich werd noch verrückt hier. Das hat mir bei der Rekrutierung keiner gesagt." Die Öllampe wurde aufgedreht und er suchte nach der Feldflasche die mit kühlem klaren Wasser gefüllt am Bettpfosten hing. Aber selbst das Wasser half nicht viel heute. Es schmeckte Schal und war warm. Murrend wurde das Wasser in ruhe gelassen und er stand auf um die Kaserne zu verlassen um zum großen Brunnen zu gehen. Ein Blick in das spiegelnde Wasser ließ ihn erschauern. Die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und wurden untermalt von dunklen Ringen. Auch sah das Gesicht generell sehr ausgemergelt aus. Die Kräfte die ihn ihm wohnten waren fast aufgezehrt und diese Träume und die Umstände sorgten dafür das er sie nicht schnell genug wieder auffüllen konnte. Der Kopf wurde eingetaucht in das bis eben noch ruhige Wasser und er fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das wirr ins Gesicht hängend Haar. Wieder in der Kaserne angekommen setzte er sich aufrecht in das Bett und wartete auf den nächsten Traum der ihn heimsuchen würde. Bis es soweit war sah er über die anderen Betten. Einige der Leute schliefen tief und fest aber hier und da regte sich Bewegung. Einige ruhig andere fahrig als erschreckten sie sich gerade vor etwas. Ganz hinten in der Ecke saß jemand und schrieb im Kerzenlicht einen Brief. James dachte sofort an einen Abschiedsbrief. Schon eigenartig wie einseitig die Gedanken im Angesicht einer steten Gefahr wurden. Irgendwie drehte sich alles nur noch um Niederlage in allen Formen, Tod, Aufgabe, Verletzung, Gefangennahme und was es sonst noch alles gab. Insgesamt war klar ersichtlich das alle ihr Päckchen gerade zu tragen hatten. Der eine hatte ein kleines und der andere. Nun er konnte es kaum tragen und droht unter der Last zu zerbrechen. Langsam rutschte James auf dem Hintern im Bett nach vorn und legt sich lang. Er betrachtete die Decke und klapperte irgendwann mit den Augen. Und schließlich waren sie wieder da. Grüne Augen die ihn höhnisch betrachteten und die hässliche Hand die nach seinem Hals zu greifen schien. 27. September Keine Ahnung warum. Aber das Gespräch mit dem Paladin gab mir eine gewisse Zuversicht zurück. Es klärte meine Gedanken und ich fand eine innere Ruhe wieder die ich seit einigen Tagen nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Selbst der Appetit war wieder da. Auch das Gefühl der letzten Tage ständig zu versagen oder das falsche zu tun war wie weg gewischt. Einzig was blieb war eine endlose Erschöpfung. Eine Erschöpfung die tief im Geist und im Körper verwurzelt schien. Das konnte selbst der Paladin nicht auslöschen da es rein natureller Natur war. Vermutlich würde eine starke Suppe und etliche Stunden Schlaf ausreichen um mich bis zum nächsten Einsatz wieder fit zu machen. Aber nun genug gequasselt, ich muss in die Kantine und mir ne gute Suppe oder einen dieser tollen Elekkbraten zu ergattern. 01. Oktober Das atmen viel schwerer und schwerer und irgendwann war es Anstrengung pur und es fühlte sich an als atme er Wasser. Dreckiges, brackiges Wasser. Scheinbar durch einen Schleier sah er zu wie seine Kameraden nach und nach zu Boden gingen, sich krümmten und schrien. Einige wuchsen über sich hinaus und wurden fast zu Berserkern. Um doch an dieser Übermacht zu scheitern. Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit und noch vor Ende des Kampfes deckte sich Dunkelheit über James. Wie ein Leichentuch hüllte es ihn ein und James letzter Gedanke bevor ihn die Schwärze umfing war eine grüne Wiese mit einem verdorrten Kreis in dessen Mitte er lag. 03. Oktober James saß zusammen mit seinem Zeltgenossen vor dem Zelt an einem kleinen Feuer und bereiteten verschiedene Fleischstücke vor. Leise unterhielt man sich über dieses und jenes. "Sag mal James. Wie kommst du damit zurecht was ..in diesen Träumen passiert ist?" "Ich rede mit anderen darüber und naja. Ich denke ich bin recht einfach gestrickt was das angeht. Entweder es packt mich richtig oder es geht an mir vorbei. Und was soll ich sagen. Ich hab keine Menschen geopfert und generell weiß ich nur sehr wenig von dem Mist. Vielleicht hat mich der Hunger abgehalten, keine Ahnung." Der Kamerad schaute auf und betrachtete ihn einen Moment. "Du meinst aber nicht das du zu doof bist oder wie?" "Blödsinn. Ich bin nur anders." "Ja, dem kann ich vorbehaltlos zustimmen. Und mit wem redest du dann so?" "Mit wem. Die roten Freunde sind da recht zugänglich. Die haben ja Paladine und sowas. Ich glaub das sind so ne Art bewaffnete Priester." Der Zeltgenosse klatschte sich eine Hand ins Gesicht. "James, du bist nen Hirni. Das sind bewaffnete Priester." " Achso, na dann is es klar....ähm..ja jedenfalls sind die nett und quasseln auch mit dir wenn du was im KOpp hast was da nicht hingehört." "Ja so nett das sie dir nen Dolch in den Rücken jagen wollen." James sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Wie meinste das denn?" "Na hier der eine von denen . Velstadt. Der hat dich gestern Abend angesehen als wolle er dich zum Frühstück verspeisen." "Ach Quatsch warum das denn?" "Weil seine Frau dich geküsst hat? Auch wenn es nur die Wange war." "Sag ich doch das ist Quatsch. Das war nur nen Spiel und wir hab....Warte mal du meinst ernsthaft der nimmt das für ernst?" Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nur das andernorts schon Kerle für weniger ausgerastet sind. Für sehr viel weniger." James rutschte etwas auf dem Holzklotz hin und her und legte das Fleisch auf den Rost. "Du spinnst doch. Also es ist ja nicht so das es mir nicht geschmeichelt hätte aber die sind doch miteinander verheiratet. Allein der Gedanke ist doch schon sowas von abwegig." "Kann ja sein aber da saßen noch nen Haufen drum herum und du hast dich aufgeführt wie ein liebestoller Gockel. Kann schon verstehen wenn da Groll aufkommt." "He warte du warst nicht mal da. Woher willst du das denn wissen?" "Weil euer rumgealber mich aus dem Schlaf riss und ich Gelegenheit hatte euer Rumgesäusel aus dem Zelt zu beobachten." "Jetzt wirste aber komisch." "Na und, du bist komisch und ich muss ans Tor. Posten beziehen." Der Kamerad erhob sich und stiefelte ein Stück Fleisch vom Feuer mitnehmend zum Tor. James schaute ihm nach und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Hals. "Der spinnt doch....hoffe ich." 04. Oktober Die Wachschicht war schnell vorbei und als der Morgen graute entfachte James das Feuer neu das wohl über Nacht erloschen ist. Das Fleisch wurde aus der Kiste geholt und die schon geschnittenen Streifen und Stück wurden auf den Rost gelegt. Die Flamme wurde etwas reduziert und das Fleisch konnte nun vor sich hin garen. Einige Stücke würde er räuchern wohl . Die Zeit war da. Nachdem alles vorbereitet war ging er zum Koch dieser kleinen aber effektiven Festung. Die Feuerstelle an der dieser zu sein pflegte war schon in vollem Gang und verschiedene Gehilfen wuselten um Töpfe und Krüge herum. Einer wurde kurzerhand angehalten. "He, Bursche. Wo ist dein Chef?" Der Küchengehilfe sah sich um und deutet in eine Ecke. Dort stand der große und dicke Mann und filetierte gerade ein Schweineähnliches Tier. James sah das und lies den Küchengehilfen zunickend weiterarbeiten und ging rüber zum Küchenchef. "Ehre dem König." Der Küchenchef drehte sich herum und seine Bauch benötigte etwas für die Drehung. Die Schürze war Blut verschmiert und man sah deutlich die Finger die daran abgewischt wurden. "Ja, Was ist ? Ich hab keine Zeit zum Quatschen!" "Ich will nicht stören aber ich brauch nen Topf und verschiedene Gewürze die zur einheimischen Fauna passen." Der Koch sah James einen Moment lang verdutzt an und grinste breit. Der Bauch fing an im Takt des Lachens zu wippen. Einen Moment später schaute er wieder ernst und drehte sich um um weiter zu schneiden. "Nein, brauch ich selber." James stand etwas starr da und pickste dem Koch zu dem er aufschauen musste mit einem Finger zwei mal in den Rücken bis dieser sich umdrehte und ihn anstarrte. "Was?" "Ich brauch nen Topf und Gewürze die zur einheimischen Tierwelt passen." "Bist du taub? Ich hab nein gesagt." Wieder drehte er sich um und schnitt weiter. James überlegte kurz und tippte dem Koch wieder ins Kreuz. Dieser fuhr herum und starrt wieder. Diesmal mit Zorn in den Augen. "Ich will wirklich nicht stören aber ich brauch..." "Ja ich weiß. Topf und Gewürze. Und nein du bekommst nichts." Nachdem er sich wieder weggedreht hat schnappte sich James eine Kiste und stellte sie hinter dem Koch ab. Er stieg darauf und tippte ihm diesmal auf die Schulter. Der schaute wirklich genervt nach hinten und schließlich etwas erstaunt auf die Kiste auf der James stand. "Noch mal für Langsamdenker. Ich brauch nen Topf und Gewürze und wenn ich dem Kommandanten sage das ich Fleisch wegwerfen musste das unter Einsatz des eigenen Lebens beschafft wurde. Dann will ich nicht wissen wieviel Kilo Gulasch er aus dir macht. Da draussen sind Leute die mal dankbar sind für ein vernünftiges Essen was nicht so hingeklatscht wurde. Also gib mir den blöden Topf und ein paar Gewürze. Den Topf bekommst du auch wieder." James kam dem Küchenbullen bei seiner Ansprache stückchenweise näher und tippte mit netter Regelmäßigkeit auf dessen Schulter. Er legte einen Blick auf das man damit rechnen musste das er den Koch jeden Moment filetieren würde. Er wurde merkwürdig angesehen und der Koch lief etwas rot an. Schließlich antwortete er kurz vorm Platzen. Da hinten du Fruchtzwerg. Da is nen Topf den kannst du nehmen. Dann rief er zu einem der Gehilfen: BERNHARD gib dem Schwachkopf hier nen Säckchen mit Gewürzen aber nicht die sortierten. Das bekommt der allein hin. James sah zu Bernhard und wartet auf das Säckchen und nahm es an sich. Dann stieg er von der Kiste und schob sie an ihren Platz. "Danke Dicker. Mehr wollte ich auch nicht. Kannst weiter machen." "Warte wie heißt du. Für die Meldung die ich machen muss." James kratzte sich am Kopf und überlegte kurz. "Himmy Jendrix. Drittes Einsatzregiment Strom. Reicht das oder willste noch ne Dienstnummer?" "Ne das genügt kleiner." "Danke" James machte kehrt mit seiner Beute und verließ die Kochstelle um zu seinem Feuer zurück zu kehren. Der Koch schnitt an dem Tier weiter und stockte kurz. Dann hieb er das Messer in einen Balken und fuhr wütend herum. "Verdammter Mistkerl. Es gibt kein Einsatzregiment Strom!" Rot vor Ärger schnitt er dem Tier schließlich zu große Filetstücken ruaus und der Rest der Küchenbesatzung dürfte ihm auch aus dem Weg gehen sogut es die Geschäfte es zulassen. 07. Oktober Es War zwar nur eine Skizze aber wenn er diese mit der Skizze der Schnittwunden verglich die ihm durch den Kopf schwirrte könnte es fast hinkommen. Das kann eigentlich nur dieses Arrak sein . Wo immer das auch liegen mag. Aber da musste er sich eh auf die Leute verlassen die schon mal hier waren oder sogar auf Draenei die sich uns anschließen würden. Zuerst hat er angenommen das es sich nur um eine Felsformation handeln kann die von der Löwenwacht aus zu sehen ist. Das dem nicht so war wurde ihm klar als er auf den Löwenwachtturm stieg und sich umschaute. Es gab genug Berge und Hügel und dergleichen. Aber die Skizze hatte eine Eigencharakteristik die sich vom Turm aus nicht ausmachen lies. Deswegen sprach er mit einigen Soldaten die ihren Dienst hier schon länger taten und einer von ihnen hatte ein kleines Tagebuch bei sich in dem er Skizzen von verschiedenen Landschaften hatte. Und eben diese eine die er nun ausgiebig betrachtete. Was ihn noch nachdenklich stimmte waren die Wunden auf Armen und Beinen die die Schnitte auf dem Rücken umrahmten. Damit konnte er nichts anfangen weiter. Dann waren da noch die vier Worte. Herz...Seele...Körper...Geist. So als Soldat gab es da nicht viel was einer Interpretation bedurfte. Die Frage war nun wie würde ein Hexer oder ein Dämon oder sonst was für Übernatürliche Wesen das Interpretieren. Das war nun tatsächlich eine Frage die er nur den Magiern und Priestern überlassen würde. 09. Oktober Etwas benommen von der Anstrengung des kletterns stand James auf dem Felsvorsprung über der Löwenwacht. Angestrengt starrte er nach unten und betrachtet das Gewusel der Leute in dem großen Lager. Wind kam auf und zerrte an den Haaren die ihm etwas wirr ins Gesicht hingen. Er drehte sich herum und erklomm den Felsen weiter und schaute sich um als er auf ein kleines Plateau kam. Ein See zierte dieses Örtchen und die Rundumsicht war perfekt. Im Hintergrund war die Ruine des Portals zu sehen und in anderer Richtung ein Berg mit grün leuchtenden Flanken. Diesen Berg betrachtete er eine Zeit lang und es schien als ziehe er ihn an. Tatsächlich bewegte sich James auf die Klippe zu die er vorher bezwungen hatte. Brummend schüttelte er den Kopf und lies den Blick weiter wandern. Wieder die Löwenwacht und ihre Bewohner. Wenn nicht alles täuscht konnte er mitten im Dschungel eine Rauchsäule erkenne. Möglicherweise ein Orkdorf, aber das interessierte ihn gerade nicht. Wieder kam Wind auf der diesmal nicht nur eine Böe war. Er blieb und kurz darauf regnete es. Das eben noch wehende Haar klebte nun auf seinem Kopf und steigerte das Bild von Verwirrtheit noch weiter das James eh schon viel zu oft bot. Sein Blick wanderte abermals umher und schließlich von dem Berg zum Klippenrand und zur Löwenwacht hinunter. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. "Wenn ich jetzt springe und es ist so ein verhasster Traum dann werde ich aufwachen und liege in dem muffigen Zelt. Oder ganz und gar in Sturmwind im Bett. Vielleicht ist diese ganze Reise nur ein Traum. Wir sind in diesem Portal gestorben und niemand hat es uns gesagt. Vielleicht sind wir wie umherwandernde Seelen und alles was für uns wie Geister erscheint sind in Wirklichkeit die Lebenden die sich nur verteidigen? Oder wir sind im Nether. Aus welchen Verfehlungen heraus dazu verdammt auf ewig zu Kämpfen oder zu Träumen und Ohnmächtig zu zu sehen wie wir immer wieder gegen eine Mauer prallen und nicht vorwärts kommen in unserem Tun. Was wenn es alles falsch ist?" James stand nun am Rand der Klippe und starrte in die Tiefe. Der Regen klatschte ihm ins Gesicht und das Wasser lief ihm den Rücken hinab. "Ein Schritt und ich weiß bescheid was das hier alles ist. Ein Schritt James." Fast schien es als leuchteten die grünen Flanken des Berges heller als James einen Fuß hob und die Augen schloß. "Du...schaffst das, James..einen verdammten Schritt." Dann kippte er durch den Wind getrieben nach hinten und lag rücklings auf dem Boden. Er öffnete die Augen und schaute in den Himmel und brummend wischte er sich über das Gesicht. "James, du bist ein Idiot." Hastig erhob er sich und kletterte den Felshang wieder hinab, der Regen ließ während der Kletterei wieder nach und hörte ganz auf. 10. Oktober James stand den ganzen Rest der Nacht neben dem Tor und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Schreie klangen aus dem Dschungel herüber oder das poltern von Steinen war ab und an zu hören wenn sie irgendwo los getreten durch was auch immer von einem der zahlreichen Felshänge rutschten. Und überall konnte man dieses grüne flimmern sehen oder über den Bäumen erahnen. Schrecklich war es an zu sehen jetzt wo man wusste woher es denn rührte. Wieder begann es zu regnen und James hatte das Gefühl das Wasser würde auf der Haut brennen. Er schaute sich um und sah wie die Blätter im Dschungel zerfielen und Äste brachen als sie der Säure nicht mehr stand halten konnten. Die Wachen ringsherum begannen zu Schreien. Erst alarmierend und schließlich von Schmerz gepeinigt. Schockiert und zum Stillstehen verdammt sah er wie sich die Wachleute zu eben jenem Schleim verwandelten den er gestern so ausgiebig betrachtet hatte. Ein riesiger Rylak viel vom Himmel und versank Flügelschlagend in einem grünen See. Lange hallten seine Schmerzensschreie durch die Nacht die immer grüner wurde. James Hände begannen sich ebenso auf zulösen und der Versuch sie zusammen zu halten lies den Vorgang noch schneller ablaufen. Er wollte schreien aber die Luft blieb ihm weg. Ein Schmerz fuhr ihm schließlich in die Wange und einer der Wachleute stand vor ihm. "Wenn du schlafen musst dann meld dich nicht zu einer Wachschicht an. Sie zu das du ins Bett kommst statt hier rum zu schreien." Verwirrt erhob sich James aus seiner halb sitzenden Haltung. Die Wange bekam einen leichten Rotstich von der Ohrfeige. "Ja, Sir. Tut mir Leid, Sir." "Muss dir nicht Leid tun. Es geht uns allen so. Geh schlafen." Schlurfend und sich an den Kopf greifend ging er zu seinem Zelt. Dort angekommen entfaltete er einen Brief und las ihn mehrmals. Er lächelte kur eh er wieder in dumpfes brüten verfiel und auf den Tagesanbruch wartet. Egal was passiert. Achte immer darauf einen vollen Magen zu haben. 11. Oktober Das Eis in dem Eimer hat sich schon lange in Wasser verwandelt. Dennoch saß James mit den Füßen weiterhin im Eimer. Auch wenn es nicht mehr kalt war so wurden die geschundenen Laufwerkzeuge dennoch gekühlt. Ruhe und Dunkelheit ist schon lange über das Lager eingebrochen und nur hier und da war das klappernde Geräusch einer laufender Wache zu hören. Etwas seltener das Keuchen oder Aufschreien einiger Schlafender. Jeder hatte mit den Ereignissen zu kämpfen und es wird wohl niemand ohne geistige Blessuren überstehen, von den körperlichen ganz zu schweigen. Inzwischen schmerzen die Knochen und die Wunden die entstanden sind seit er hier auf dieser Welt weilte konnten auch nicht richtig verheilen und ständig gab es Nachschub an Ritzen, Schniten, Beulen und blauen Flecken. Und dann dieser Einsatz gestern. James wusste nicht ob es ein Sieg war oder eine Niederlage. Erst sind sie in die Festung eingedrungen wie ein Spalteisen in einen Holzklotz. Dieser Ansturm dauerte lange, aber gut. Es waren ne Menge Gegner auch riesige Orcs wie wir sie bisher noch nicht gesehen haben. Und dann war da das Ritual. Grausame schreie die immer ruhiger wurden je länger wir brauchten um schließlich ganz zu verebben. Was wir am Altar vorfanden war alles andere als erbaulich. Kultisten oder was auch immer bemühten sich um ihr Opfer. Überall war es grün. Kampfgetümmel und unvorstellbarer Lärm. Geschwächt vom Ansturm auf die Festung bemühte sich James nur um eine kleinere Kreatur und zerteilte sie in zwei Hälften. Diese wiederum griffen autark weiter an. Also trampelte er auf diesen herum und konnte sie zertreten oder anders außer Gefecht setzen. Leider zersetzte das Blut dieser Wesen seine Stiefel und zum Teil auch die Haut an den Füßen. Irgendwann nach gefühlten Stunden des Kampfes herrschte Ruhe. Keuchen klang hier und da über das Schlachtfeld. Soldaten die behandelt wurden und hier und da schleppte sich ein halb toter Orc weg um doch auf dem Schlachtfeld das Zeitliche zu segnen. James wusste nicht mal wie es kam das sie so wenig verletzte hatten und das bei der Verwüstung die sie unter den Orctruppen angerichtet hatten. Gnadenlos haben sie sich durch das Gelände gekämpft und es bis hoch geschafft. Nur die Zeit hat nicht gereicht das Opfer zu retten. Sie starb zusammen mit dem letzten der Kultisten auf dem Altar. Und das wiederum machte es für James zumindest fraglich ob dieser Einsatz Sinn machte. Wenn man es von außen betrachtet haben sie der Legion einen gewaltigen Schlag versetzt auch wenn niemand gerettet werden konnte. Andererseits, wer wusste schon von den Kapazitäten die diese Legion inne hatte? Womöglich gibt es anderswo 10 solcher Stätten oder das alles hier ist nur zur Ablenkung gedacht um andernorts schrecklicheres zu schaffen als alles was uns bisher begegnet ist. Oder auch das war noch immer ein Traum. So schrecklich das er nur der Fantasie entspringen konnte. Kategorie:Draenor-Kreuzzug Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Königliches Wachregiment